Crimson's Revenge
by Ruetheday
Summary: Clove's sister Crimson watched her death when she was so close to winning. Thresh killed Clove because of something she didn't do. Crimson vows to take revenge when she volunteers for the 76th Hunger Games after the failed rebellion. What happens when Thresh's little sister is reaped to compete too?
1. The Reaping

**Clove's sister Crimson watched her death when she was so close to winning. Thresh killed Clove because of something she didn't do. Crimson vows to take revenge when she volunteers for the 76****th**** Hunger Games after the failed rebellion. What happens when Thresh's little sister is reaped to compete too? **

**This is all in Crimson's view point. Please read and review :)**

A dark shadow falls over Clove and picks her up, only to slam her on the hard ground. Thresh is accusing Clove for something she didn't even do. Then Clove sees it, a large rock. She loses it completely and screams for Cato.

"CATO! CATO!" and I jolt awake moments away from reliving my sister's death. A cold sweat covers my body and I realize I am shivering. I look at my picture of Clove on the night night stand next to my bed. She always told me that when she came home we could live together as a happy family and I wouldn't have to even worry about being reaped or anything, not that I really worried that much. I am a trained Career and I have a good chance of winning, but I'd rather have stayed here with Clove.

"CRIMSON! ARE YOU READY YET?" My mother yells upstairs.

"Almost!" I lie as I quickly jump up from my bed and put on a pretty red dress I bought yesterday. I grab Clove's old training knife and slip it into my pocket. I brush my hair quickly and run downstairs.

"You look gorgeous," my mother says softly. I smile back at her. "You don't have to do this, you know," she says quickly. I shake my head. I must. I know that I can't live much longer knowing that Clove just... just died. I have to avenge her death in the Games this year.

My mother sighs and gives me a hug. "Okay then. Why don't you head up to the square to get in the front of your age area?" I nod and head out the door.

Hardly anyone is outside yet, except for a few peacekeepers and some twelve year olds. I have to be quick because plenty of people want to volunteer each year and I like to think that Clove inspired them to try to win the Games because she did so well. And if it wasn't for Thresh she would have come home after killing the Girl on Fire and Lover Boy it would be her and Cato and that red-haired girl that they could have easily killed. Cato never would have been able to kill my sister. He would let her win.

I guess that I lose track of time because the next thing I know our escort is on stage and she starts the short movie on the Darks Days and the Second Rebellion. I watch as they show Katniss Everdeen's and Peeta Mellark's execution. When the film ends I stand eagerly waiting for the reaping to start. Our escort grabs the two bowls and decides to start with the girl's. She reaches her hand in and pulls out a small slip of paper. Before she can even finish reading the name out loud I screech,

"I volunteer!" I can see the disappointment in somem other girl's eyes. I beat them! I smirk as I walk upstage and say my name into the microphone.

"Crimson Aemilia."

**That's all for now! The more you review the more I'll update! Thanks!**


	2. The Goodbyes and Train Ride

**Clove's sister Crimson watched her death when she was so close to winning. Thresh killed Clove because of something she didn't do. Crimson vows to take revenge when she volunteers for the 76****th**** Hunger Games after the failed rebellion. What happens when Thresh's little sister is reaped to compete too? **

**This is all in Crimson's view point. Please read and review :)**

My mother is crying when she come in for the goodbyes. My dad tries to comfort her.

"Mom, I'm coming back! This is all to avenge her death. Don't worry, no one can stop me." I tell her. She simply nods and hugs me. I try my best not to roll my eyes. I'm winning the Hunger Games no matter what. I already have somewhat of a plan. I will kill the District Eleven tributes painfully and slowly. They will pay for the loss of my sister. District Twelve will too. I will form an alliance with the Careers. When we are close to the only ones left I will kill one or two of them in their sleep and flee then watch them finish each other off from a distance. I know I can get plenty of sponsors because Clove did so well they will expect me to do the same.

When my parents are forced to leave I feel lonely. I don't expect anyone to visit, but I am surprised- my school teacher comes to say goodbye (for now, because I will return). She tells me how proud she is to know me and my sister. She doesn't seem too upset though. She knows I'm coming back.

"You will do Clove proud," she says right before she leaves.

A few more of my friends come in and say their goodbyes. Then I'm alone for a few minutes. I wonder what the other tributes are like this year. I remember the 73rd Hunger Games. They were very boring. The Careers stayed in the same place and hardly killed. The rest of the tributes didn't kill anyone. The game makers were forced to drive them all together. I hope these Games are interesting. The Capitol sponsors more when there is a good show.

Finally a peace keeper comes in to tell me the train is ready. I put my hand in my pocket and run it up and down the blade of Clove's old training knife. It feels cool and smooth and comforts me. I don't have a token and I know that I cannot have a knife as mine, so I plan to leave it in the Capitol for another tribute to find. The peace keeper takes my arm and pulls me in the train. I look at the other District Two tribute. He is tall and skinny. I don't recognize him from Career training. He looks worried.

"So, did you volunteer?" I have to ask.

He shakes his head. I want to ask if he's trained, but there are too many peacekeepers around for that since training before the Games is illegal. He looks worried. I doubt he will be accepted into the Careers. You never know though, maybe he has a hidden talent like that Girl on Fire with her bow and arrow.

Reddy is our escort. He comes to tell us how proud he is of us and that he thinks we could easily win. He must say this every year. Our mentors Cloia and Garvish tell us the reaping is on TV now. We sit on a squishy old couch and watch the small television. District One looks like they usually do- rich, snooty, and powerful. Then comes our District. I watch myself volunteer and I watch my district partner get reaped. Then come Districts Three, Four, Five, and Six. I basically zone out after that. Until Eleven. That foul poor District. Boys go first. A small seventeen year old is picked. Then the girl is reaped. She is fourteen and looks about the same as the boy. I hear the commentator say something that makes me freeze.

"I don't know if you can tell, but this is Thresh's little sister Rosalie!"

Everyone stares at me. I smile. Revenge is sweet.


	3. The Parade

**I'm thinking of letting Rosalie have a POV for some chapters. Tell me if you like that idea! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review:)**

I shiver when I step off the train. The Capitol cheers and applauds me, screaming my name. Why am I so famous here? Because all these people are excited to see me die, that's why. I keep shivering until we step into a warm Capitol building where we (me and my District partner Caspian) will be dressed for the parade tonight. After a few minutes of waiting around my prep team begins to work on me.

They pluck my eyebrows and dye them a lighter shade. My hair is washed and put into a long fishtail side braid that goes down to my belly. My nails are cut very short and painted with a silver gloss. The same is done to my toes. Then I am painfully waxed and washed. My prep team move onto my makeup. In my part of District Eleven no one- not even Indigo, our town's crazy medicine woman, wore make up. We never had time for it. All of the children and adults had to stay in the fields all day and night. Why would we need to wear it anyways? I've also heard that it is quite a nuisance to take off. My makeup now is thick and heavy. My prep team makes it swoop up from my eyes making them look dramatic and bold. My lips only have a clear lip gloss on them. My face is powdered again and again until I am finally ready to meet my stylist Tinka.

Tinka comes in wearing a short beautiful blue dress. Her hair is in a very loose bun and dyed a sky blue and it closely resembles cotton candy. I have the sudden urge to squeeze it. Her body is covered with blue tattoos in swirling motions. She wears blue flats. I slowly realize that that her shoes are actually tattoos too. I look up in horror and realize that her entire outfit is a tattoo. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that she has on undergarments too, they are just perfectly blended in. I smile at her and she smiles back. Her teeth are blue too.

"I am Tinka. You must be Rosalie?" I nod. Her Capitol accent is very strong. "Now Larka and I have planned to make Caspian and you wear almost the exact same outfits. And since District Eleven is known for agriculture we have decided to make clothes with vines entangled in them. The pieces also come with shoes and wreathes for your heads," Tinka tells me.

"Okay," I reply nervously.

Tinka gets to work. She already has the dress made for me and puts it on. I close my eyes the entire time so I can be surprised when she finishes. I feel little pokes now and then from the vines and open my eyes a few minutes later when Tinka tells me I'm done. I gasp. I look beautiful. My shoes are brown like the earth. My vines and dress are green like plants and life. My makeup and wreath are blue like the sky. I almost look like a little plant growing out of the dirt into the sky. I look like Mother Nature.

"Thank you Tinka," I say still in awe.

"You are very welcome sweetheart, you look beautiful."

I say thank you again as she rushes me onto my chariot. I meet up with Caspian. He looks like me. Our mentor helps us onto the chariot and we're off.

**Crimson's POV**

My stylist pokes and prods me into a fowl looking dress. It flows without any wind. It floats without a breeze. It looks okay I guess, but I don't like wearing it. My outfit is topped with a matching golden tiara. My District partner, who I now know as Eilon, is wearing a golden encrusted tuxedo. I can't help but snigger at him. He looks as handsome as I do beautiful.

Cloia and Garvish take us from our stylists to the chariots. We will be going second. All of the other tributes are on their own chariots already. I look around for Rosalie and spot her. She is dressed to look like a plant, I guess. Luckily for me it doesn't look like she will be much of a challenge to finish off. She'll be about as easy as the girl from Eleven in my sister's Games. In fact, all of the tributes look nothing like competition, except maybe Swipe and Sneke from One. I can easily kill them in their sleep if I have to. So far I think the Careers will have the normal alliance, excluding Eilon maybe.

My train of thought is interrupted when our chariot moves up. District One just left, so we are next. I prepare my smile for the Capitol. Then the curtains open and we leave. Eilon and I are a hit! Well, then again it might just be for me, not Eilon. The crowd can't stop hollering at me, I mean us. I just keep smiling and waving and blow a few kisses at them. It all feels like a dream. Finally we arrive at the president's mansion. Since President Snow was killed in the last rebellion, we have a new one- President Raven. He smiles at us and makes a short speech. I keep an honest grin on my face the whole time. I can't wait for the Games to begin!


	4. Training

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long while:( **

**Crimson's POV**

My hands are folded on my lap, I sit criss-crossed in a heap of tributes ready to begin training.

"Welcome tributes. Now that District Three has finally arrived we can begin training, but first I must give you all some information on the center. We have separate stations- survival and weaponry. Weaponry is always a favorite, but I highly suggest spending your time equally. If not you might find yourself at a loss in the arena. You may begin!" The training helper grins as some of us, including me jump up and the rest, including Rosaline move slowly and nervously. I feel as if I can smell her fear. She hasn't spoken to me yet, but I'll make sure she speaks when I'm pinning her to the ground with a knife in my hand.

"Crimson!" Silk calls to me. She's the District One female, and an eighteen year old. Her boyfriend was reaped right after her and she immediately dreaded volunteering- after all, only one of them could come out. Actually, neither because I think I could at least take Silk and Titan will die sooner or later from being dumber than a rock!

I walk over to Silk. Her hair is blond and wavy. She's tall and curvy- the perfect stereotypical District One teenager. Both District Four tributes have decided to join our alliance. My weak excuse for a District partner sulks in the survival knot station. Morgan, the bulky male and Hattie, the girl meet us at the weaponry. I take a knife, my strongest weapon and throw it at a target, wanting to impress the other tributes, even though I'm smaller and younger than them. I hit the bull's-eye. Morgan pats me on the back,

"Not bad," he smiles and picks up a trident. It plunges through the air and pierces a dummy's heart.

"You aren't too bad either," I grin. We all work with an air of confidence. Just then a District Twelve tribute comes up. Her hands shake when she picks up the spear. She throws it and it misses, hitting the target's knee. A snicker escapes my lips. This is why everyone bets on the higher Districts. They are richer, bigger, and better. We almost always win. District Twelve is nearly hopeless. I think the gamemakers will kill them off on purpose since they participated in the rebellion. I hope they spare Rosalie and leave her for me, even though her District did too.

"Hey Marie, ever seen a spear before?" Titan chuckles.

The girl ignores him and looks straight ahead. "Didn't think so," he turns to us. Silk laughs, but I don't. It isn't wise to make your competitors hate you from the start, no matter how weak they seem. I learned that from Clove. Marie walks over to Rosalie. They shrug and head away from us. Looks like the devil has an ally.

**Rosalie's POV**

Crimson's brown eyes glare at me from across the room. I know she can't wait to get into the arena with me. I know she's mad that my brother killed her sister, but I can't help it. Clove's District partner killed my brother! I doubt she's thought of that.

"Rosalie?" Marie whispers.

"What?" I ask calmly.

"Why does b**** hate you so much?" I laugh a second then reply

"Because my brother killed her sister,"

"Oh"

"Yeah, not so good to already have an enemy, eh?" I say sadly.

"No, but don't worry, Rosalie, we can outrun any of those arrogant fools any day!" She smiles. I nod and we head to the knot stations.

**Want to make a tribute? Just tell me some things like District, age, etc. ONLY ACCEPTING BY PM! I'm taking only five! District One, Two, Four, Eleven, and the District Twelve girl are taken. Thanks:)**

**Who's your favorite Career? Non-Career? R&R! Thanks, love yah!**


End file.
